Diffidence
by Gray-Rain Skies
Summary: No matter how shy, she couldn't hide from him. [RikuNaminé]


Ah, a rare treat. Two stories in one day. Though, if I ever do this again, I won't post stories with the same pairings on the same day. I'm weird that way. And if I don't stop rhyming, I'm going to explode.

Deep breath now...

Ooh! Ooh! Riku/Naminé! I _do _like this pairing, no doubt about it, so it'll haunt you if you read my stuff. I hope you like it, though, because that wouldn't be too good if you didn't. Well, duh.

Sidetracking for a moment...

Man, you guys don't know how grateful I am. To all my readers, reviewers, and my friends giving me positive support, I wanna say thank you in a really big way. Don't worry to all you guys who feel delayed from the story if you read this, I won't do this every story. But to my reviewers and friends who I won't be saying thank you to every story, know I'm grateful anyway.

_Anyway_, go ahead and read, as you're probably doing now. Heh. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I wasn't the one to come up with Kingdom Hearts. So, yeah, it's a shame, but I don't own it.

* * *

"You sure you want to stay?" 

Naminé looked up to see the Keyblade Master lingering at the doorway, concerned expression on his face. His eyes, mature, full of pain and wisdom, caught the light and sparkled, and his brow was cocked in question.

"Yeah."

Burying her feet in the covers, she continued sketching as the dark-keyblade wielder ran a hand through his long silver locks, composed expression calming his dark exterior. Through her blonde bangs she watched as he flicked aqua eyes to her once, and blushed when he looked back to his friend.

"You're…sure…"

"I hate Traverse Town," he whined slightly.

Sora grinned, satisfied. "Yeah, all right. And Roxas coming isn't going to persuade you any, huh?"

"God, I'm _glad _he's going. The less he is around here, the better."

Sora laughed, shouldering a pack and leaning against the doorframe. The keyblade materialized in his hand, and Naminé started slightly, the glint of the metal in the lamplight surprising her.

He swung it absently in the air, eyes now bored and losing their light sparked by adventure. "Next time?"

"Depends."

Sora grinned at him slightly. "You're one picky guy, Riku."

He stretched his arms over his head, eyes on the ceiling and silver bangs falling into his face. She looked to Sora as she felt his eyes on her, and he shrugged slightly, an amiable gesture.

She smiled, happy he at least was in a good enough mood to acknowledge her today.

"Well you're too much of a pacifist. You're easily shoved around. _I _know what I want."

"I know what I want," Sora protested.

Riku smirked at him, shaking his head. "Hard to believe you're the Keyblade Master sometimes."

He grinned back. "Good. We have that element of surprise, then."

Riku laughed, waving him off. "I'm not going already. So pack up and get out of here."

"I'm already packed."

"Go!" Riku laughed.

"'Kay," Sora said, slapping the doorframe gently as he walked halfway out. "Three days tops, got it? If we're not back, then there's been trouble."

"Got it. But you'll be around Leon and Cloud, so I'm not too worried." He sighed. "But then there's Yuffie."

Sora grinned. "I'll see you in three days."

"Good luck, Keyblade Master!" Riku called, smirking.

"Yeah, yeah." His voice faded as he walked on down the hall, and then there was silence.

"When'd he get so organized, huh?" Riku asked absently, walking over and closing the door.

Naminé smiled, shaking her head as she commenced with sketching, the scratching sounds the only thing filling the room. Riku shuffled, probably staring at her, and then shoved his hands into his pockets and came to sit at the bed's end, watching her as he kept his feet on the floor and twisted his body to take in her appearance.

She looked up every once in a while, catching his gaze, and looked back down quickly before he could see the color in her pale cheeks.

"By the way," Riku said after a long expanse of silence. She looked up to see him turn and fall on his back, looking to his left and to her. "You didn't want to go, did you?"

She smiled and shook her head. "I'm comfortable here."

"Sora's a bit of a scatter-brain," he said absently, looking to the ceiling. "He forgets these things called manners, you know?" She smiled. He was making a joke. "Plus, Kairi's on his mind twenty-four-seven."

"He's in love," she said softly, taking up her pencil again. "Hard to blame him."

"Ah, always the calm one, aren't you, Naminé? I gotta say, I envy your blatant disregard to the happenings around here."

She smiled against her will. "Aren't you the aloof one, Riku?"

"So what does that make you?" He turned and propped himself up on his elbow. "Anti-social?"

She shot him a look, but it was diminished by her smile.

"Okay. _Sorry_."

"It's called being shy," she said softly, smiling as she began to shape the person's image on the page.

"You drawing me?" he asked eagerly, leaning further to look at the paper. Sure enough, he smirked arrogantly, as was expected. "Aw, I'm touched."

She blushed and smiled at him, shaking her head.

He sat up, moving closer to her, and took the sketchbook out of her hands. She flushed and reached for it, knowing she couldn't be calm around him if she took away her only escape from the world, but he chuckled and tossed it gently to the floor. She sighed, looking away from him pointedly, and felt her heart speed up.

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and she fidgeted, clasping her hands nervously in her lap.

"Isn't the real thing better, though?" he whispered in her ear.

She flushed and ducked her head, the blood pounding in her cheeks. He was making her crazy, Riku was. And he knew it, too.

He tilted her chin up, and she bit her lip as he regarded her with serious aqua eyes. She loved moments like these, when Riku was able to have time alone and spend it with her, but he made her feel so self-conscious. She fidgeted again, swallowing painfully, and he smiled gently, brushing his thumb across her cheek.

"It's adorable how shy you are," he said, grinning.

She pulled back, smiling at him uneasily. But he moved forward too, mouth hovering before hers. Her eyes flicked to his, her mouth dry as she attempted to say something, but she couldn't think of what to say over the cacophony that was her heart pounding in her ears.

He let out a deep, calm breath, flashed her a smile, and sat back. She collapsed onto her pillows, surprised, and warranted a laugh out of him as he reached down for her sketchbook.

"Here," he said lightly, handing it back to her. "I think you want this instead."

Her heart panged at his words, and she looked to him sadly as he placed the book of paper and illustrations into her shaking hands. He didn't move, though, didn't get up to leave in an offended huff, and she calmed slightly, sitting up.

"I'm…sorry," she said, holding the notebook to her chest and bowing her head.

"Why? Because I chose not to kiss you?"

She looked up, startled. "I thought it was because of me."

He grinned and leaned forward arrogantly. "No. I know you wanted me to kiss you, Naminé."

She flushed and sucked in a deep breath, another hair strand falling between her eyes.

"The question is, would you mind if I kissed you _now_?"

She blushed and looked up at him nervously, as he sat back calmly, arms crossed over his chest and smug look on his features. She didn't know if she had the courage to tell him the truth.

And yet, she found herself shaking her head in the negative anyway.

He smiled gently and cupped her cheek, pulling her forward and forcing her to drop her notebook as she had to grab his shirt to remain steady. And then, suddenly, his lips were on hers, making her mind go fuzzy and her face feel aflame. She fell against him, breaking contact momentarily, and he chuckled. Looking up, she blinked blearily, her heart racing in her chest, and then he was kissing her again, arm now secure around her back.

She was aware for only a second that her notebook had fallen to the floor, revealing her finished picture.

* * *

Woo! Done! I thought it was good, did you? Tell me, tell me! ...Please? 

Oh, and for self-advertisement, I have other stories (well, not Riku/Naminé yet, but yeah), so if you like this, please review those too! Because I love me some reviews!

_So_, I'm a little _odd_...


End file.
